


Frayed Threads

by HorizonHaze



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Craig and Kyle are dating, Douchebag shows up, Ensue the love triangle, Kyle doesn't really have the much friends in this one, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Drama, they're taking a break though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonHaze/pseuds/HorizonHaze
Summary: To an emotionally battered Kyle Broflovski, feeling alone was something he had gotten used to. The New Kid was like his saving grace. Then he was gone.





	Frayed Threads

**Author's Note:**

> "True I once said I was better off just being dead, but I didn't know you yet."  
> -Speedy Ortiz by No Below

His eyes were like swirling pools of darkness, their desire to consume any light that came in their line of sight was inevitable. It had been so long since Kyle had seen that face, the one of the kid that had moved into Southpark years ago. King Douchebag to the troubled Vigilante that ran amongst the neighborhood in that silly superhero team that most of the kids in town had made a habit of playing near religiously. Yet the New Kid never really seemed the same after touring the lab that had been working with Mitch Connor. The life in the New Kids eyes looked as if it had disappeared; his eyes were full of vacancy and disposition. It didn't particularly hit Kyle that the verbal reprimand that Douchebag had endured afterwards about the whole event being his fault must had piled onto him. It was after they had all kicked Cartman's ass for the trouble he had caused them, that on his walk home from school with the others that Kenny had pointed out something sticking out from the trashcan in front of The New Kid's home.

His costumes were a crumpled mess of colors inside the trashcan..

King Douchebag, Freedom Pal, the ever wandering Vigilante, Buttlord.

Copious other outfits all crammed into the oversized metal tin.

The very next week, The New Kids house was back up for sake. He was gone just as soon as he came. Kyle couldn't quite place why it left a residetual sting on his skin. He claimed to not care, and in that moment he didn't. Kids came and they went, so why was this any different? It wasn't different.

Maybe that's why the colored bracelet that Douchebag wore in his last days of playing superheroes with them was fished out of the trashcan the very next day after they had made the discovery. It was a typical string threaded with yellows, reds, and blues that intertwined and fitted near perfect. Did he make this himself?

No matter.

Kyle had already decided that if Douchebag didn't say goodbye to anyone before he left town, then he was at least going to keep something in his namestake. It wasn't like The New Kid talked anyway. The only time the guy ever spoke was to Stan, Cartman, and Kyle. He went home in a irritated kind of mood, but Kyle never thought much of it. He just wanted the bracelet in case that bastard came back.

Things were simpler then. That little grudge seemed like nothing in comparison to outgrowing the childish things. With time comes change. Kyle wanted to believe that he he could adapt rather well to anything life could throw at him. But after sixth grade Stan and his family had moved. In just a blink of his eye his best friend was gone, and while they would communicate and video chat it just wasn't the same. Stan had gotten more involved in after school activities in his new school, and with more time, they had drifted apart. Cartman was too busy sitting on his ass, and when he did manage to get up and go to school he was more of a nuisance than an actual friend. At least Kenny was there. 

In a flurry of years passing on by he could feel the cold chills run down his spine when an unwanted, judgemental gaze was directed towards him. Highschool was literal hell as he would soon learn. Southpark highschool was that, multiplied up by seventy-thousand in Kyle's eyes. Of course the gradual lose of friends and loved ones accumulated in his mind and warped him as each passing second of any day would roll by. If it wasn't that, then surely his strive for academic success sent any newfound friend on a path away from him. Kyle did have a strict, and tedious studying schedule.

He was surprised that Craig had stayed around for this long.

Kyle and Craig had entered into a relationship at the near end of spring break of their sophomore year. On and off. Mixed signals most of the time would wind and turn the gears in Kyle's head as if to what they really had with each other would be considered healthy in any type of the way. Certainly not in the eyes of other, but Kyle liked how Craig would listen. How he would use actions more than words, and yet Kyle craved communication. Craig Turner was familiar to him, someone he had figured out, and he loved Craig. Kyle just wished that all the games between them would cease and they would become serious eventually. Rather than ending up in some type of fight that entailed a morning with Kyle waking in the others arms, just enough false love and promises from the other to numb the pain of loneliness he felt in his heart. That what his mind would tell him anyway.

With studying and his own self preservation's on letting new people into his life, them losing interest in him, the expectation from his mother, and the drive to make her happy had flooded through his brain. Tearing down himself, and receiving verbal reprimands from the few that figured that Kyle needed to be made more aware of the flaws he was desperately trying to cover.

It wasn't a surprise when Kyle would spend an entire day, two, three; literal days in his room. Whether it'd be crying for a reason he found unknown, or sleeping for hours on end than rather face the realities of a new morning. Kyle could adapt to change. He could.

He could power through this loneliness if he just applied himself, to keep telling himself that he could.

"Hey dude, where's Craig?" Kenny had asked as they sat down at table for lunch, slinging his bag to his side, "did Mr. Schrieber keep him again?"

"He went on a vacation with his family on some cruise ship a few days ago." 

"I thought that was supposed to be in a few weeks, why'd they move it up out of the blue?" came his friends question as he opened up his water bottle.

Kyle shrugged, "I dunno, something about buying the wrong tickets."

Kyle nearly choked on his water as soon as he felt a hand smack on his shoulder with considerable force, coughing a slighly sputtering as he took smalls breaths. After only regaining his compsure a bit, his looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"Cartman, what the actual fuck!?" Kenny cursed as he mourned in silence over his fallen pizza slice.

"Calm down the hell down Kahl! You guys wouldn't believe whose been here for like a week!"

"What are you talking about dude, who are you-," Kyle started, grimacing as Cartman had moved his head in the correct area, pointing out the person in the corner.

He sat by himself, jamming a his fork into the stiff slop that was known as school food. Yes, those eyes. Kyle knew them, in the depths of his memory. There he was, popping up as quickly as he left. 

"It's Douchebag’s inner mechanism's at work Kahl. Once a new kid always a new kid." Cartman said nonchalantly. 

"He looks better than the last time we saw him at least." Kyle observed. The last he saw of Douchebag was him going through the experimental costume choices, A literal cluster and miss-mash of everything but the kitchen counter.

Seeing his grey and blue color scheme was a good dose of normalcy. 

"Dude, that was so gay." Cartman's voice sliced through the few seconds worth of silence.

"Shut up fatass."

"But Kyle, you are gay." 

Kyle grit his teeth, rolling his eyes as he groaned in response.

"Nah man, everyone knows that Kahl just likes gettin' it with Craig, but now since they're taking a break and all that shit Kahl is going back to his roots. One can only go so long without sucking a dick dear Kenneth." 

"Get your hands off of me Cartman," Kenny said, brushing away the other teenagers hand before his eyes rested on Kyle once more.

"For the love of- can't you shut up every once in awhile?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, the redhead continued, "Just, the damn nerve of that guy. Coming back here after leaving out of the blue back when we were kids. Don't you guys think that was dickish of him to do that?" Kyle ranted.

Cartman had started up in a fit of small, exaggerated chuckled before nudging Kenny with his elbow before sitting next to the blond. 

"That was a long time ago dude, just get over all that kiddy crap."

With a sigh, Kyle merely stood from his spot at the table, dumping his unfinished lunch in one of the nearby trashcans, and heading off in the direction of the library. Giving the New Kid a spare glance. He felt irritated, and made a complete fool. Of course he was taking this all out of proportion, who even takes things like that, that seriously? Reaching the library was no issue, it never was, and yet here he was faced with this current situation.

"Dude, did you follow me all the way from the cafeteria to here?" Kyle questioned.

The New Kid merely stared in affirmation, dark eyes telling everything and yet shrouded in mystery.

"Oh no, if you're here just cause you still think we're pals after you ran off, then you're deadass wrong."

The only form of response that Kyle received was the slight tilt of Douchebag's head to the side, as if he was perplexed. Like he was trying to figure him out himself.

"Not this shit again, listen why don't you get away from me and go make some new friends to selfie with or whatever. I don't need this on my plate." After a few moments of hasty thinking, Kyle could barely even recognize his own voice, "You know what? Come by my house tomorrow, and take the shit you left there, then get your ass kindly out of my life."

The New Kid once again stared at Kyle, eyes vacant and yet accepting of his words. It was only a few seconds before Kyle heard a muffled ping from Douchebag's backpack, the other teenager having retrieved the device, and in a quick glance, Kyle was able to skim a bit of the notification that had popped up on the others phone. 

NEW MISSION:  
KYLE BROFLOVSKI  
*Talk to Kyle after school.

"What the actual fuck man?”


End file.
